Sugarific! Axel's Missing Pillow
by Reijou
Summary: [OneShot] Axel’s pillow is missing! Oh no! At what odds will he go to to get it back? Lots of OOCness. Beware the Oreos. They will take over your mind…


**Sugar-ific! Axel's Missing Pillow**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2. I also don't own Axel's pillow. Nor do I own anything else in this fic that is copyrighted.

**Summary:** Axel's pillow is missing! Oh no! At what odds will he go to to get it back? Lots of OOC-ness. Beware the Oreos. They will take over your mind…

**Note:** I only meant to type the Roxas one! I swear! But… I couldn't help but want to type another one… before you know it, I'm gonna have to put these all into one fic with one shot chapters…

Oh, and I'm not bashing Demyx. I love him, I really do… and so in this fic, I'm not saying he's a woman when Axel is raiding his room XD So yeah.

* * *

Axel went though his drawer, humming a happy tune to himself. Only him, Roxas, Demyx, Larxene, and Naminé were in the castle. The rest of them went out just because. Yes, just because.

It was then when Axel pulled out a candy bar from the drawer, and sat on his bad, munching on the chocolaty goodness. He leaned on one arm, still managing to hum, all the while eating the candy.

Yes, he was happy because Marluxia was gone… which meant he wouldn't charge into his room at the very moment Axel got a candy bar and eat it himself.

Xigbar wouldn't steal all his candy.

But it was still pretty dangerous to eat with Roxas AND Demyx around. Yes… that would be quite troublesome.

Of course, it would be pretty bad for Axel himself to eat too much of anything containing sugar, but it would be even worse if he didn't get any at all at least once a day.

Yes… it brought him back to the dreaded week… a week with no sugar at all… how it pained him so…

He even caught himself on fire… and usually, it wouldn't hurt, but with no sugar to burn…

Oh, how Vexen experimented on him for DAYS… and he called himself a doctor…

But then again… Axel never did remember hearing anything about Vexen being a doctor in the first place…

Axel sighed and crumpled up the candy wrapper, and decided to eat another chocolate bar. Because he felt like it.

And then he grabbed another.

And another.

Then Axel finally decided he was done eating. And he felt very hyper for some odd reason.

Then he came to the conclusion that he should sleep some of the hyperness off. So the red haired man lay down on his bed, letting out a sigh. But alas, he could not sleep. There was no way it could be because of the hyperness, no siree. Hyperness NEVER kept him up.

Then Axel realized it. His pillow was _gone_. Oh, woe was him, to feel the horrors and pain of losing his pillow.

Axel quickly stood up with clenched fists.

"I've got to find it." He put on a hat, grabbed a magnifying glass, and decided to venture throughout Castle Oblivion.

**& 1 &**

Larxene tossed food onto the table as she raided the fridge. Without Marluxia or Zexion or Saix there to tell her what to eat, she could pig out on anything edible.

And still keep her figure while doing it.

She felt something crawl between her legs and stop halfway. Larxene froze and slowly looked down. There was Axel with a magnifying glass. He looked up at her, still holding the item in front of his eye.

"Hey there, Larx, I'm looking for my-- oh my…" a blush crept across his cheeks, as he continued to look up, WITH THE MAGNIFYING GLASS. Larxene clenched her fists, face as red as a tomato.

"**AXEL YOU GODDAMN PERVERT!**" she screamed and everyone who was left in the castle jumped up as they heard flying pots and pans and the sound of a body getting thrown against walls as if it were a rag doll.

**& 2 &**

Axel limped through the hall way, holding an ice pack on the side of his swollen face.

"And I thought that was why women had chests…" he mumbled to himself. He knew that if someone were to steal his pillow, it wouldn't have been Larxene. Then the man gulped, and added 'I hope.' He stopped walking when he came to a room with 80's music booming from it. The room obviously belonged to Demyx.

Feeling the urge to break the door down, instead of being a civilized _person_ and knock, Axel looked around for the nearest object. He found a baseball bat laying on the ground, so the red head picked it up. On it was engraved the name "ZEXION." The name had no meaning to Axel, and he prepared to swing it. He aimed at the perfect spot at the door.

One...

The music stopped playing.

Two...

The door opened.

THREE!

Axel swung the bat and it came bat-to-face with Demyx, who flew back, crashing out the window and down the castle walls.

Feeling more of the sugar kick in, Axel's left eye twitched several hundred times and and he fell to the floor as he burst out laughing.

_A few minutes later…_

Axel finally stopped his laughing, and rubbed at the tears of hyperness that ran down his face like a waterfall. He got up, still snickering, and went through Demyx's room.

Several sugar cubes, a few pop cans… a picture of Roxas in a loincloth… wow, that looked awfully familiar… a few pictures of a spork commando-- wait… now that looked REALLY familiar, no doubt about it…

A picture of Xemnas drunk at last years Christmas party… the baseball bat Axel himself had used to break down Demyx's door but hit Demyx instead…

Some 80's CD's…

Ladies' underwear…

Wait…

Axel quickly covered what he had seen up and stood. No pillow here. Unless you count the extremely large human shaped pillow plush thing of Temari from Naruto.

Now, the only two people left to inspect were Roxas and Naminé. And it didn't even occur to him that he should inspect the other rooms as well.

**& 3 &**

Axel peaked into Roxas' room. The blond boy wasn't even in there, so the red head decided he should make as much time out of this as he could. The boy's walls were covered with posters of THE JMac himself, Maddie and London from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Kim Possible in a bikini, and a drawing Naminé drew with all the Organization members holding hands.

"What are you doing in here?" came a voice behind Axel. The red head turned around and saw Roxas standing in the doorway, hands on hips. It was then the pyromaniac approached him.

"Axel… what are you doing with that rope? You better not be thinking about what I think you're thinking… hey… no… keep away… put the rope down… th-that tickles… stop…ARGH!" It didn't even occur to Roxas once that he was the one standing by the door.

**& 4 &**

The room was dark. Roxas was tied to a chair. Axel came in and shined a flashlight in his own face.

"What did you do with it?" the man asked?

"With what?" the blond boy raised an eyebrow, and it was then the flashlight was shined in his face.

"Don't play dumb with me, KID." Axel clenched his teeth. "my PILLOW. Where'd you hide it now?"

"Axel… your breath smells like chocola-- KID! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A KID?"

"Damn right I called you a kid! What ya gonna do about it now, huh?" Roxas jumped up, still tied down to the chair, but could still stand, even in his bent over position.

"I'll teach you to call me KID again!" He bit Axel's arm. The man screamed.

It was only then after Demyx got back into the castle, pulling twigs out of his hair, and saw Axel running down the hallway screaming bloody murder.

And then shortly after, Roxas tied to a chair chasing after yelling, "YOU WANNA CALL ME KID AGAIN, PUNK!"

**& 5 &**

Axel slowly walked through the hallway once more… correction, he wheeled his way through the hallway. In a wheel chair. With two black eyes. And his arm almost ripped off.

Talk about getting beaten by a kid who was tied down to a chair… maybe it was puberty? Roxas could take on the Hulk with that kind of strength…

Axel then heard soft footsteps approaching, and realized the person was Naminé. He stood near a door, and started playing with a yo-yo he found in Demyx's room (and successfully got rid of the wheelchair and black eyes).

"Hello, Axel." Naminé said.

"Hey there," he winked at the girl, who blushed.

"A-anyway… why're you here?" she asked.

"Looking for something," Axel answered.

"Is it in the ladies' showers?"

"Huh?"

"You're standing by the ladies' shower room… so I was just thinking that whatever you're looking for is in there?" Naminé tilted her head innocently.

"Uh, no! It's not." Axel stood straight up, and cleared his throat. He didn't even know that the castle had showers for the different sexes. That was just plain whack.

The red head walked off, and waited for Naminé to walk into the showers. Then he made his way to her room.

Everything was unbelievably WHITE. The little table was white, the chair was white, the bed was white, the dresser was white, even the MIRROR was white because it was reflecting all of the WHITENESS.

It made Axel sick to his stomach.

He checked under the bed anyway, and in the dresser, since his pillow was fiery red and there was a possibility that it could be hiding in such places as these.

But, to no avail, the pillow was not seen.

Axel sighed, and snuck out of the room before he went blind.

**& 6 &**

Axel sat on his bed, not feeling as hyper as he did after getting beaten by Roxas. Did you know that the blond even beat him with his CHAIR? Talk about whoa.

He reached under the bed for his remote to the stereo, and came across something puffy. The red head grabbed at it and pulled it out. He stared at it and tears came to his eyes.

"My DARLING pillow!" at that, Axel fell asleep on it right there, sitting up.

**& 7 &**

_Meanwhile…_

Zexion stomped his way through the hallway, cursing under his breath. His never known of mind sensing device thing lead him straight to Demyx's room, and he roared as he kicked the door down. Demyx jolted up from reading a Play Station magazine, and twitched as Zexion stomped into the room. The man picked up the baseball bat Axel used to throw Demyx out the window (that was magically repaired).

"Why do you have this?" Zexion asked in a voice that seemed he was possessed.

"I… it was just THERE!" Demyx managed to spit out, not even realizing that Axel used to throw him-- you get the picture.

There was a long silence.

**& 8 &**

Larxene walked out of the kitchen with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich at hand, and saw Demyx get chased down the hallway with Zexion and his baseball bat. The woman watched as Demyx tripped over a stray wheelchair that sat there in the hallway. She turned away as Zexion approached the poor blond, and enjoyed the sound of beating that came after.

"It's music to my ears…" Larxene smiled evilly to herself.

* * *

**A/N** OMG. That was… omg… I really started on this a day after I posted the Roxas one… and stopped right when Axel got a magnifying glass and ventured throughout Castle Oblivion. Yeah. And then the stupid phone wasn't working today, so I couldn't connect to the internet (yeah… damn dial-up… I keep telling my mom to change, but does she listen? Nooooo.) So then I decided to work on several fics and stories I haven't worked on in a while since I had nothing else to do… (since my mom's too lazy to get my Nickelodeon and Disney and Cartoon Network, I couldn't watch those instead) so yeah. Heh.

Did you notice I like The Suite Life of Zack and Cody? No, I don't just like it… I'm OBSESSED XD I'm also obsessing over Devil May Cry 3 as well… heh.

All right, enough from me, please let me know what you think in a REVIEW! -watches as Lady from DMC3 kick ass-


End file.
